Together in Death
by Kmikaze KAtie AAPPG 42
Summary: My first Mummy fic, so hold back on the flame throwers, if you please. I like the O'Connells. I Like the good guys, but I felt so BAD for Immy at the end of TMR. So I wrote this. Did Anck-Su-Namun flee of her own will? Not in my universe! READ AND REVIEW!


Time: Set at the end of 'The Mummy Returns', right after Anck-Su-Namun runs.

POV: Meela, but mainly Anck-Su-Namun.

Written in third person, my favorite.

Author's Note 1: Please excuse any spelling Errors. I didn't have the time to look up the Egyptian names and terms. Go ahead and blast the hack out of grammar, though, any of the Non-Egyptian/Mummy/Mummy Returns terms that are misspelled. If you really want to, that is. 

Author's Note 2: I'm an O'Connell fan. I don't like Imhotep, I don't like Anck-Su-Namun, and I don't like any of their minions. I'm a die-hard 'good-guy' fan. However, I felt really, terribly bad for poor Immy at the end of 'The Mummy Returns'. So I reasoned this out. Maybe Anck-Su-Namun and Meela (please excuse if the name is misspelled) shared the same body together, at once, consciously. If that's the case then maybe Anck-Su-Namun was **forced** by Meela to run against her will. I felt so bad for Immy and I'm such a horrible sap for cases like that that I **had** to write something like this to make it better. This is my story and I'm sticking to it. Read and review, Share and Enjoy.

__

Together in Death

No, Meela thought inside the body that she jointly shared with Anck-Su-Namun, _I will **not** go down with them_. 

With that, she tore control of the body away from Anck-Su-Namun and fled.

"NIGH!" Anck-Su-Namun screamed as Meela forced to run away. She didn't want to run. She wanted to stay. She wanted to save her precious Imhotep, at least to try, as Neferteri had saved her love. But Meela had held her back, and Meela had taken control and Meela had forced to her to run. Anck-Su-Namun tried, but couldn't regain control as Meela forced them to run. 

She had lost him; she had lost him again. Maybe he got out and maybe he would come after her. Maybe he had lived. Something inside her told her that he hadn't. Some instinct told her that she'd lost him, again. She couldn't face life now. Imhotep was gone. The only reason she had for living was gone. She couldn't bear it.

The only thing that she found even more impossible to bear was the fact that Imhotep probably thought she had betrayed him; ran from him to save herself. She had tried to fight Meela, she really had, but Meela was too strong. Her will was too strong for Anck-Su-Namun to over take. She had wanted to help Imhotep, to save him. Why did Meela have to do this to her? She understood Meela wanted to live. So had she. She didn't want to go on now, though. Now that Imhotep was dead. Now that his last sight was of her flee, now that he thought she'd abandon him. 

Anubis had made Imhotep mortal. Anck-Su-Namun knew they should have left then. They could have been mortal together. There would be no Scorpion King, no Pharo, no Seti, No Madji to come between them. They could have lived out a mortal life and died together. Her instincts in her heart told her that he'd fallen, that he was gone. Dead. And a part of her was dead with him.

Maybe they could still die together.

Meela had stopped. NOW Meela stopped. Imhotep was dead, what good would it do her now. Then it dawned on her. Scarabs. A bottomless pit of them and Meela was loosing her balance. 

They could still die together, if they could not live together.

Meela had just barely regained balance when Anck-Su-Namun, in a rush of force, took control of the body and then caused them to loose balance again, pushing them both in.

Meela put up a fight, trying frantically to grasp at something, anything to get out and live. Anck-Su-Namun was at peace.

__

Have complete control, now, she though spitefully to Meela, _It'll do you no good. You may have complete control in the last few moments while it's devoured alive. Feel the pain I felt in my heart when I was forced by YOU to run and lose my beloved._

Now she would see Imhotep again. Now, in death they could be together forever. Now she could explain to him that she had not wanted to leave, but was forced. Now she could tell him that she loved him. They couldn't be together in life, but they could now be together in death.


End file.
